


World of Unfairness

by riin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Minami's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riin/pseuds/riin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul Jack told from Minami's POV. TG Jack Spoiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ーWhat an unfair world

The young girl decides.

People walking fast across the street.

Child, woman, man. Short hair, bald, wavy style, long style, ponytail, twintail. Short, tall, fat, thin. Businessmen, housewives, students, delinquent. Drunkard. Pervert.

ーDisgusting.

The young girl hate them. They take everything for granted, yet act like the most unfortunate one.

ーHow irritating

“Uruka-chan, there’s a new cafe in the front of station. I heard they have a superb cake! Please go with me!”

The young girl stares ahead. Another girl clasping her hands in front of her.

“I’m sorry Rika-chan, I can’t. I need to study for the upcoming exam.”

“But you’re always studying! It’s not normal! As a young girl you have an obligation to go out play with your friends once in awhile! We’re friends aren’t we?”

_Normal… friends…_

Those words echoed deeply within the young girl’s heart. Unknown to the other girl.

Smile emerged in the young girl’s face. Shining brilliantly. Desperately.

“Okay, let’s go. But only this once, okay?”

“YAAAAY!!!”

The other girl jumped in excitement.

The young girl’s smile dimmed. She’s excited to go out with a friend.

But she can’t eat the cake.

She already tried once.

ーIt’s disgusting

“Black coffee?”

“Um, yeah. I like the contrasting taste between the sweet cake and bitter coffee. Is it weird?”

“No! No! I think it’s so cool that you can drink black coffee. I could only drink latte or cappuccino!”

“Ahaha. You might gain weight if you eat sweet cake with a sweet beverage too much.”

The young girl laugh.

“I see! That’s how you maintain that good look of yours! You neutralize sweet food with bitter drink! Maybe I should try to drink black coffee too…”

“Want to try mine?”

The young girl offer her glass. The other girl stare intently at it.

“Uhhh…. maybe I should stop. I’ll go on diet instead.”

“Fufu, you don’t need to. You’re already so cute. And I don’t think metabolism work that way.”

The young girl keep talking about a lot of things to hide her distaste.

ーDisgusting

“Hey, young lady!”

A man call out to her on her way home.

“Yes?”

“You’re pretty. Smell nice too. Wanna go to some hotel for a bit private exercise?”

The man pull out a knife.

That knife mean nothing to the young girl.

ー Disgusting

But she keep her scared young girl act and go to the hotel with the man.

ー How irritating

“Here. I heard a scream from this room.”

A lot of footstep come nearer.

The young girl stop eating her victim.

She’s careful enough to leave the hotel once without her disguise and break in again later for the kill.

But she can’t kill those hardworking people who earn their own place in the society.

They have the right to live.

Or so the young girl decide.

So she jump out from the window into the night.

It was later when she realized that she dropped her shoes.

ー How troublesome.

“Fura, which period do you think it is?”

Fura Taishi. A delinquent.

“Sasada Aki is absent again?”

Sasada Aki. Another delinquent.

ー What an ungrateful bastard.

But at least he bother to show up.

_Maybe I can spare his life if he start to attend school properly_

The young girl decide.

A loud clatter echoed across the room.

“WHAT DO YOU SAY!? ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME!?”

Fura is holding another student.

Arima Kishou. A transfer student. Attends school regularly. Not a target.

_I take it back_

ー He doesn’t deserve to live

“Motorcycle over there! Stop right now!”

“Who stop after being told so? Idiot~!”

Noisy bikers. Gang of delinquent. Over speed limit. Not wearing helmet. Taunting police.

ー I’ll kill them.

.

.

.

ー Found them!

“Eh? Where did my hand go?”

That was the boy’s last words.

ー Two more to go

“You guys are slow! What were you doing!”

The young girl drop the two head she’s holding.

The delinquents become terrified and run away.

Pretty wise.

But not wise enough.

It’s already too late.

ー They should have treasure their live from the start.

The young girl chase them around.

They’re yelling at someone.

ー There’s another one of them.

The other boy turn around.

It’s Fura Taishi.

The young girl stop for a moment.

ー How convenient

Delinquent come one after another.

Fura pick up a baseball bat.

The young girl almost laugh at the pointless action.

A baseball bat can’t hurt her.

Not that it could hit in the first place.

“You bastard… DON’T HURT MY FRIENDS!!!”

_Friends…_

The words echoed deeply in her heart.

Baseball bat hit the side of her mask.

It hurt more than she ever think.

_Bastard? Me?_

ー How laughable

The young girl release her kagune and lash it at her target.

It only manage to throw Fura’s baseball bat away and hit Sasada’s eye.

She’s still alive.

At least for now.

ー Too bad. Let’s try again

She lash her kagune once again.

Deadly tail soar directly to Fura.

“You… IDIOT...!!”

It hit the other delinquent instead.

“We should have continue playing baseball, huh...:”

“I’m sorry....”

The other delinquent, Ryou it seems, died.

The young girl can’t help but feel a bit pity for them.

If they continue to play baseball maybe she don’t have to kill them.

That swing was really good too.

Maybe they could make a great team.

Too bad they choose the wrong path.

ー It’s so delicious

The young girl drip Ryou’s blood into her mouth.

It’s too bad that they decide to throw away that blessing.

That glittering potential.

… It made her hate them even more.

“YOU BASTARD!!!”

Fura picking up the baseball bat and lash out to her.

“Fura-kun”

A calm, soft voice echoed loudly.

Strangely beating the force of Fura’s enraged yell.

It’s him. Arima Kishou. The transfer student.

The one who supposed to be proper.

“You will die.”

His voice held no terror. No worries.

No emotion.

Just stating away the fact.

The young girl is not stopping.

She need to kill Fura.

“Step back”

Arima step ahead to intercept her.

She keeps sending her kagune at him.

Yet none of her attack manage to reach him.

More than that, he manage to land a kick on her.

ー He’s strong

“Over here!! Hurry up!”

Arima alone is already seems to be troublesome enough. She can’t afford facing another skilled person.

So she fled.

Away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Fura come to school the next day.

He was supposed to be given a day off to rest and mourn after the whole incident.

He went somewhere during lunch break. Arima too.

The come back to class late together.

ー They’re planning something

It’s been 10 days since Arima start to spend his after school time with Fura. Just waiting behind the school.

Fura is wielding a nailed bat. Arima is with his guitar case.

That suspicious guitar.

“You kids…”

Ogata, the school caretaker, finally found them out.

ー About the time

A kagune pierced Ogata from behind.

It’s not the young girl’s.

_Tch. That lowly ghoul_

It’s Tanaka, the janitor.

Maybe he think he can get an easy meal with a teacher and two students.

But the young girl know better.

That ghoul will die.

True to her word, Arima pull a white cylinder metal from his guitar case.

A blade emerge from the cylinder.

ー A quinque

Tanaka died.

ー Good riddance

There’s a meeting among the remaining ghouls on 13th ward.

The young girl told them about the two students.

They ridicule her.

She warns her.

ー I can use them.

Sumiharu Katou. Beautician. Ghoul.

_He thinks I don’t know._

But she knows.

That’s why she never let him cut her hair more than a few centimeter.

ー I’ll use him first

_I need a bit haircut anyway._

The young girl walk alone in an empty alley.

She make sure that both Katou and Arima along with Fura tail her properly.

She just need to lure Katou into attacking her.

He took the bait.

ー What an idiot

This come the hard part.

She must not fight back. She need to struggle pointlessly. But she can’t put any strength.

The young girl sincerely pray for Arima and Fura to catch up quickly.

Before she kill the ghoul herself.  
And they come the moment she made the prayer. Just like a proper hero.

Arima swipe the foot.

Katou jumped to evade.

Fura hit him from above.

Arima slash at his torso.

They make a good team.

Katou unleash his kagune, yet still unable to beat Arima.

ー Useless

Fura pick up a stone and throw it at Katou.

The mask shattered, blood coming out from Katou’s left eye.

ー Nice pitch.

The young girl find herself praising the two of her enemies.

They’re impressive. She has to admit that.

_On the other hand…_

Katou went around Arima and go straight to Fura…

Only to stop just in front and Fura and turn around to attack her.

She doesn’t have to fake her surprise.

ー This idiot…!!

Arima save her just in time.

Well, she won’t die. But she may kill Katou in reflex.

It take all of her willpower not to unleash her kagune.

ー Good riddance  
In the end they let the young girl to join their “Ghoul Hunt”.

She tried her best to gather information.

She already know the ghouls of 13th ward. But she still need a valid trail to make it believable. She ended up with selling out a few fools who leave behind an obvious trail to Arima and Fura.

But Arima seems like he doesn’t want to trust her. He won’t let her join them in the actual hunt.

ー They killed another fool

The young girl lets out a breath.

It looks like they’re done for today.

She slip away silently and resume her daily life.

Shopping for groceries, or simply strolling around.

Fura appeared before her.

“Fura-kun, you went shopping?”

“Yeah, my mom don’t do any housework. So I need to do everything by myself.”

“Hmm~ How admirable.”

She really mean it.

If only he and Arima stop chasing after her.

If only he stop being a delinquent.

If only they live the proper way, like a normal teenagers their age.

Maybe they can be a real friends.

But the world is so unfair.

So unforgiving.

She knows that they’re not going to stop chasing after her.

ー That’s why I need to kill them. Fast.

Just then Yamori walks in front of them.

_Just about the time._

She already planned this.

She’ll found Yamori and lure both Arima and Fura with her. Going back by herself is dangerous, so she will need to come with one of them. Arima is the stronger one with more capabilities to fight ghoul, so he will be the one who come with her.

Fura believes her.

Everything went according to her plan.

She’ll finish Arima while Yamori play with Fura.

“Arima-kun…”

“What?”

“Thank you very much for the other time. You’re really amazing back then. I really think you’re incredible. Especially how you always go straight to face the problem.”

“That’s why… Arima-kun...”

The young girl unleash her Kagune.

Eyes blazing with the color of blood.

**“Please die”**


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest the young girl likes both Arima and Fura as a person.

Arima is blunt. He only speak the necessary word. Sometime Fura would fish more words from him. Only to complain that he spoke too much word. He is somewhat an airhead too. Sometimes forgetting to have lunch only to remember 10 minutes before the lunch break ends.

Fura is a loyal friend. He will do anything to protect his friends. The fact that he still chasing after her is the most obvious proof. He also take care of his family. A boy his age doing housework is really remarkable.

It’s not a lie.

Which is why she hate them even more.

They’re such a good person. Yet they throw away those blessing they have.

Arima is a ghoul investigator at such young age. He throw away his youth. His freedom. His right to have a normal school live. Does he want to die that bad? Well, she’ll do a favor for him then.

Fura is still defending that delinquent trash. That trash, Ryou was it, doesn’t deserve to live. She would spare Fura too if he just drop it and live properly from now on. But he won’t.

ー How hateful

That’s why everything will end here.

The young girl will kill both of them.

And hope that she will get another chance to encounter a proper wonderful person.

ー How regrettable

Arima evade all her attack. It seems he already know that she’s a ghoul from the start.

He did know.

From the shoes she lost in the hotel back then.

Just from that ridiculous reason.

He also manage to deduce that she do sell out some of her “comrades” to analyze them.

ー Impressive

She can’t seems to hit Arima at all. So it will really come to that.

“I bought a friend today. Fura-kun is going to die, you know. Ufufu.”

Arima is really kind. He’s panicking now.

And the young girl finally manage to scratch him.

But it seems he’s still holding back.

ー How irritating

Arima throw his quinque to her.

Straightly impaling her kagune with such terrifying accuracy.

Arima pull 2 more sword quinque from his guitar case.

_I see…_

ー So this is where it ends

Her kagune vanished.

The young girl fall limply in the pool of her own blood.

Arima raise both of his sword and stab the ground with all his might.

A scream.

_It’s Yamori’s…_

ー How terrifying

Fura come a moment later. Arima explain to him that the young girl is “Latern”. The ghoul that killed his friend.

Fura is having a hard time to believe him.

“Minami… say something…”

She’s dying. She’s aware of that.

But at least she can make a mess between Fura and Arima.

All she has to do is to deny and maybe Fura will give Arima a good beating.

Then maybe Arima will send Fura to hospital.

It’s so funny.

But she doesn’t feel like to.

ー Let’s stop

“I… always admired… always want to live like a normal girl. Playing… studying with friends… just want to live like what human do…”

“Then even more, why!? You killed Ryou…?”

“I really hated people like them. They don’t know how blessed they are. Making ruckuss like an idiot. And still wearing a face like they’re the most unfortunate one…”

“Just for that reason…”

“THOSE KIND OF PEOPLE REALLY PISS ME OFF!!! That’s why I killed them! They won’t understand unless they die!! BECAUSE THEY’RE AN IDIOT!!!”

“You’re right, they’re an idiot. Hurting people and making trouble for anyone else. They may be a trash that no one needs. But…”

The boy’s lips start to quiver.

“But…”

Tears fall down from his face.

“for me… they’re the most important people…”

“NO MATER HOW YOU ADMIRE HUMAN, YOU CAN NEVER BE A HUMAN!!!”

“THE ONE WHO EASILY TAKE OTHER’S LIFE IS NOT A HUMAN!!!”

_I can… never be…_

**“How arrogant of you…”**

The young girl pull out all the strength she has left and lash to Fura for one last time.

**“HOW ABOUT YOU TRY BEING BORN LIKE ME!!!”**

Blood splattered across the floor.

“Shame on you”

Arima’s quinque that was impaling her kagune pierce through her torso.

Fura’s hand in the handle.

“You too… has killed…”

_With this, you are a killer too._

ー Just like me and Arima.

_Looks like another trash will disappear from the world tonight._

She hug Fura deeply. Making sure that he could feel her wound.

So he can never forget her.

_I wonder if I do good enough to be born as a human next time…_

ー No. I’m not.

The young girl pull her body away from the sword.

“Aaa~ah… It’s almost an exam…”

Tears fallen from the young girl’s face.

“Even though I studied so hard…”

Sincerely. Desperately. Sadly.

ー Even though I finally able to have a lot of fun

The young girl fall to her knees.

ー How unfair...

And so curtain fall on the young girl’s tale.

The tale of yet another unfortunate ghoul named Minami Uruka.


End file.
